Freiheit
by Araliay
Summary: Draco bekommt endlich die Möglichkeit, sich seinen größten Traum zu erfüllen. Prequel zu "Friede". Draco x Ron / Einseitig


Diese Geschichte ist ein Prequel zu Friede und wie mir Versichert wurde noch ein ganzes Stück düsterer.

Trotzdem Wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß.

* * *

**Freiheit**

Wasser und Moos überzogen die verwitterten Steine, die schon vor vielen Jahren dem Verfall anheim gefallen waren. Kaum jemand wagte es noch, sie hinab zu steigen, von der berechtigten Angst gehindert in den Tod zu stürzen. Und doch hallte jetzt das Geräusch hastiger unbedachter Schritte von den Wänden wieder, von dem leisen, fast unhörbaren, Flattern von Stoff begleitet, das sich aufbauschte und an Stein entlang strich.

Genau dies waren die Orte, dachte Draco, an denen sich seine Familie am wohlsten fühlte. Viel mehr noch, als die prunkvollen Säle großer Feste oder die starren Regeln in den Räumen des Ministeriums. Nein. Hier, wo der einzige Weg hinab in die Dunkelheit wies, gemieden von der Ordnung, den fragenden Blicken entzogen, konnte ein Malfoy sich voll entfalten.

In der Dunkelheit lag eine Verheißung, die seine Schritte noch beschleunigten. Die Gedanken an die Grauen, die dort lagen, daran den guten Weg verlassen zu müssen, ließen jeden anderen verzagen. Doch nicht ihn. Ein Malfoy fürchtete keine gebrochenen Knochen, Folter oder gar den Tod. Seine Familie war für höheres bestimmt und nichts konnte sie aufhalten, bevor sich nicht das Erbe ihres edlen Blutes erfüllte.

Erst auf der letzten Treppenstufe blieb Draco wie gebannt stehen. Das Licht, das von seinem Zauberstab in den schmalen Korridor fiel, erhellte nur unzureichend seine Umgebung und zeigte links und rechts nur dunkle Schatten, hinter denen sich eiserne Türen verbargen. Ganz am Ende aber, wie eine unwirkliche Vision, schimmerte ein mattes Licht. Ganz langsam setzte er den ersten Fuß auf den kalten Steinboden. Diese letzten Schritte seinem Ziel entgegen wollte er genießen.

Wie lange schon hing er diesem Traum nach? Seit er damals den ersten Schritt in den Zug gesetzt hatte? Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er an die infantilen Rachepläne und Fantasien dachte, die er damals in seiner Jugend noch als schrecklichste Demütigungen angesehen hatte. Mit der Zeit wandelten sich die Bilder, die durch seinen Geist huschten, in wahre Alpträume. Doch anstatt abgestoßen zu sein, wiegten ihn diese Visionen des Schreckens jede Nacht selig in den Schlaf. In ihm wohnte wahrhaftig die Seele eines Malfoy's.

Vorsichtig strich Draco mit der linken Hand über die stählerne Tür. Kurz zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er bemerkte, dass sie nur angelehnt war. Eine solche Unachtsamkeit verzieh er nur selten. Dabei spielte es keine Rolle, ob ihm hinter dieser Tür tatsächlich das erwartete, was er erhoffte, denn er hatte nicht vor den gleichen, unwürdigen Weg wie sein Vater zu gehen. Zu hart hatte er daran gearbeitet, sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Allzu oft war er ihm nur knapp durch die Finger geglitten oder fast einem anderen Todesser anheim gefallen. Sollte eine solche Lappalie seine Pläne durchkreuzen, würde niemand mit der Gnade des Todes rechnen dürfen.

Wie oft hatte ihm das Glück der Dummen, wie er es so gerne nannte, einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht? Nein. Diesmal, so nah vor dem Ziel, durfte einfach nichts schief gehen. Von dem Gefühl nahenden Unheils erfüllt, legte er so viel Kraft in seinen Arm, dass die Tür unter protestierendem Quietschen aufschwang und den Blick in das Innere freigab. Schnell blinzelte Draco, um seine Augen an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen und setzte dazu an in den Raum zu stürmen, doch er versteinerte bereits nach dem nur ein Fuß den Boden der Zelle berührte.

Der Anblick der ihm sich bot. Eine Realität so unrealistisch, dass sie einfach nicht passen wollte, verschlug ihm den Atem. Die schweren Ketten, die von der Decke hingen und ein paar schmale Handgelenke fest umschlungen hielten. Das rote Rinnsal, das von ihnen hinab einen nackten weißen Arm schmückte, bis er sich in einer alten schwarzen Robe verlor. Die langen feuerroten Haare, die so dicht hinab hingen, dass sie jede Vermutung über das Gesicht darunter versteckten. Die bloßen Füße, die nur knapp über dem Boden baumelten, niemals in der Lage, ihn aus eigener Kraft zu erreichen.

Wie in Trance stolperte Draco ein paar Schritte nach vorne und erhob zitternd die Hand. Im Angesicht dieser überirdischen Vision wurde ihm erst die Lächerlichkeit all seiner Träume bewusst. Kurz bevor seine Finger die erste Strähne seidig glänzenden Haars berührten, erblickte er einen schmalen streifen weiß. Vorsichtig zog er den Arm zurück und drehte leicht den Kopf. Dort. Ein Stück Haut bedeckt von Sommersprossen.

Nicht gewillt dieses Bild zu zerstören schritt Draco ein Stück zur Seite und entdeckte eine neue Öffnung, durch die matt das Weiß schimmerte. Diesmal gewährte es ihm einen Blick auf lange geschwungene Wimpern. Doch anstatt des satten Schwarz das seine Fantasie bereithielt, leuchteten sie goldrot und verzauberten ihn auf der Stelle. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich, dass sie für ihn blinzeln sollten, um so vielleicht ein weiteres Geheimnis preiszugeben.

Doch dann schalt er sich selbst. Er sollte den Frieden genießen, der ihm im Moment noch vergönnt war. Ein weiterer Schritt zur Seite brachte ihn Aug ihn Aug mit der weit offen stehenden Tür und dem düsteren Korridor dahinter. Von Paranoia erfasst und von der Selbstsucht zerfressen diesen Anblick mit niemandem teilen zu wollen, schwang er wütend den Zauberstab. Der Knall von Eisen auf Stein zerriss schmerzhaft die fast übernatürliche Stille des Raumes. Doch sie brachte auch die Bewegung der Luft mit sich die an allem stofflichen im Raum zerrte.

Still betrachtete Draco dieses grandiose Schauspiel, das alte Erinnerungen wachrief. Wie gern er sich, obwohl ihm als Malfoy die erste Reihe zustand, in der zweiten wieder fand. Der schlanke Rücken, der sich vor ihm in Unbehagen wand. Diese kleine Kurve, die ihm fast den Verstand raubte und die ihm anzufassen verboten war. Der Ärger, als dieser wunderschöne feuerrote Vorhang ihm das bisschen nahm, was ihm damals gestattet war.

Zitternd streckte er wieder die Hand aus, diesmal entschlossen, sich von nichts aufhalten zu lassen. Leicht zuckte er zurück, als seine Finger das Gefühl von seidigen Haars bis in die entferntesten Nervenspitzen seines Körpers sandten. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und streifte die Locken vorsichtig zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kam der Anblick, auf den er schon so lange verzichten musste. Etwas, dass ihm steife Kleidungsregeln und hohe Kragen nur allzu oft verzagten.

Als seine Augen diesen Anblick in sich einsaugten, wusste er nicht einmal zu sagen, was ihn so sehr daran faszinierte. Die milchig weiße Haut, die wie er herauszufinden gedachte, wohl auch den Rest des Körpers bedeckte? Oder diese sanft geschwungene Kurve, die sich im Spiel der Muskeln immer zu verändern schien? Es handelte sich um nichts mehr, als die Verbindung von Hals und Schultern und doch merkte er, wie er sich dem Bann, der von diesem kleinen Flecken Haut ausging, nicht mehr erwehren konnte.

Die Augen halb geschlossen sah Draco nur am Rande, wie die milchige Haut sich unter seinem Atem leicht zusammenzog. Die feinen Haare, die ihm über Wangen und Nase strichen und ein leichtes Kitzeln verursachten nahm er gar nicht erst wahr. Sein Geist, sonst so voller Ideen und Pläne leerte sich und hinterließ eine grausame Klarheit in die nichts einzudringen vermochte. Dann, als seine Lippen die samtig kalte Haut berührten, schoss, mit nie geahnter Gewalt, ein Hochgefühl durch Draco's Körper, das alles andere als unwichtig abtat.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er in dieser Position verharrte, doch als er sich zurückzog, ging ein leichtes Schwanken durch seine Gestalt. Das flammende Rot, das er nun nur verschwommen vor sich sah, hatte seinen ganzen Körper in Brand gesteckt. Achtlos ließ seine Hand den Zauberstab fallen, als sie wie von selbst Halt in der schwarzen Robe vor sich suchte. Dunkel erinnerte er sich an die Verheißung, die dieses simple Stück Stoff verbergen mochte, als seine linke Hand den Nacken hinab zum Kragen glitt.

Sacht fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, um noch einen letzten Rest des Kusses wieder zu finden. Und während seine Hand vorsichtig an einem Stück Stoff zog, wusste er genau, welcher Geschmack es war, der ihm einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Das Salz der Freiheit.

* * *

Mein Beta meinte ja die Geschichte sei richtig „Böse", aber im guten Sinne.

Was findet ihr? Alle Meinungen sind willkommen.


End file.
